Third Times the Charm
by potterfan36041
Summary: As their third child is about to be born, some problems arise, but how do the Oliver's deal with it? Oneshot, Saving the World Again Series Spinoff


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers or anything associated with them. I do, however, own the characters of Jase Oliver and Angie Oliver.

The day started out like any normal day. Tommy went to the dojo and taught a few classes, while I looked after Jase and Angie. Then the two of them went down for a nap, which was a miracle considering how they have been acting this summer. That was when our day completely changed.

"I'm glad that they are sleeping. I need a break today," Kim said as Tommy nodded his head and looked over at his wife who was laying down on the couch, with her feet propped up on a couple of pillows. With their first two children, she had had minimal swelling, but over the last two weeks, her feet had swollen more than ever, which had caused her to quit going anywhere really. It was far too painful and Tommy knew that the time was close for this baby, he just didn't know when that would be, that was why he had come home today. He didn't really want to risk Kim trying to get to the hospital in her condition.

"So am I, they don't understand that you don't need to do lots of things. You feeling any better today?" Tommy asked as he sat down in the recliner and switched on the t.v. in the hope that there might be something on that the two of them would like.

"I'm tired and my feet are still swollen and Jase came in at seven o'clock this morning, jumping on the bed, but I do feel better than I felt yesterday," Kim said as Tommy gently laughed and she smiled over at him. They loved their two children and no matter what complaints they might have, everything that those kids put them through was well worth it for the joy they got out of parenthood.

"I'm glad to hear that, Tanya called me at the dojo to check on you. She's still a little bit worried about you. She seems to think that you're taking it harder this time," Tommy said as Kim just shook her head. Tanya had been her obstetrician since she had Angie and she looked after her better than most, because she knew about the other history that she had. She still was worried that Kim's powers would one day cause the same reaction as Trini's, but they had been lucky so far.

"I am taking it worse, you've had to notice that Tommy. How is she doing?" Kim asked as Tommy shrugged. He didn't know how she had been doing lately, as Tanya hadn't talked to anyone but Kat, and Kat didn't talk to Tommy every day. They were on good terms, but they seemed to only talk when it was necessary, out of old habits really.

"I'm not sure. From what I've heard Rocky say that Adam said she's doing better, she's just having to get used to being alone again. But that man was an asshole," Tommy said as Kim looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Tommy, that's not a nice thing to say," Kim said as she let out a yawn and then rolled over to her side, hoping that would be comfortable to her.

"It's the truth and you know it. I've never met a man that was more hateful towards a woman that he supposedly loved, except when I was evil, but even I didn't do any of that willingly," Tommy said as Kim nodded her head in agreement. She had only met Tanya's husband once, but that was certainly enough for her.

"Yeah, but I can just imagine Jase hearing asshole and running around screaming it at the top of his lungs because you said it and that makes it cool," Kim said as Tommy laughed and even she smiled.

"Why don't you try to take a nap yourself and I'll go upstairs and make sure that they don't come bother you for awhile," Tommy said as Kim gave him an appreciative nod before she rolled over and tried to drift off to sleep.

"Daddy," Angie sang as she walked out of her room and looked around the hall. She knew that her daddy had come home. So where was he?

"What?" Tommy asked as he walked out of the bedroom and saw Angie rubbing her eyes, trying to completely wake herself up. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her like this; it reminded him of Kim when she would wake up in the morning and to think that they had a miniature version of her walking around made him even happier.

"When's Mommy going to have the baby?" Angie asked as Tommy looked down at her, wondering why she would ask this question right now. They had explained it to Angie and Jase enough times that they surely understood that Kim was having a baby, but they had never said when. They didn't think that it was something that they would be able to grasp.

"Soon," Tommy said as he sat down on the floor and pulled Angie into his lap and tried to brush down her hair, which was sticking out at odd angles.

"How soon?" Angie asked as Tommy shrugged his shoulders and Angie just gave him a look that he interpreted to mean that she was not buying that he didn't know. He knew everything about Mommy, he should know this as well.

"I don't know when. The baby decides that," Tommy said as Angie nodded her head and then snuggled closer to Tommy.

"I think that Mommy is going to have the baby today," Angie said as Tommy looked down at her, but said absolutely nothing. He honestly didn't have a response for that one.

"You want to go see if Jase is awake?" Tommy asked as Angie nodded her head and Tommy picked her up and then stood up to walk further down the hall. He knew that if Jase was asleep it was best to leave him alone, but if he was awake, then he would try to keep him occupied for a little while longer. He wanted for Kim to be able to get the most out of these few hours that she was being given.

"Jase," Angie whispered as they entered his room and saw that Jase was no longer in bed or even in his room.

"Where has he gone?" Tommy asked with an exasperated sigh as he walked to his own room, to Angie's and even the bathroom, before deciding that Jase was not upstairs.

"Mommy, wake up!" Jase yelled as he stood in front of Kimberly, who was lying very still on the couch. Mommy had not moved and he had been trying to wake her up for the last few minutes. "Mommy! Wake up!"

"Jase," Tommy said as he pulled him away from Kim and gave him a harsh look. He did not want for them to disturb Kim; he didn't know what mood she would wake up in if they did. "We need to let Mommy rest. Come on, we'll go play in the other room."

"Daddy," Angie said as Tommy guided Jase away from Kim and towards the playroom. Mommy just didn't look right to her, but she didn't know why.

"Yeah," Tommy said as he looked over at Angie, who was gently shaking Kim's shoulder, but she still didn't wake up. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I don't think Mommy is sleeping," Angie said, in a serious tone as Tommy let go of Jase's hand and walked back over to the couch, concerned that Angie was right. She certainly didn't look like someone who was in a very peaceful sleep.

"Go play with Jase and I'll be in there in a little bit," Tommy said as Angie nodded and ran off to play with Jase, in the loudest way possible. "Kim, come on, wake up."

"Omy," Kim mumbled as he looked down at her and saw that her eyes were barely open. "Ca, Anya."

"Call Tanya?" Tommy asked as Kim managed to nod her head yes and he reached up and grabbed the phone from the coffee table. "Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"Iontno," Kim mumbled as Tommy pressed in the number and tried to keep himself calm. He knew that it could be a multitude of things that were causing her to act like this, but all of those things usually meant a hospital visit, at the very least.

"Tanya?" Tommy asked as he heard the receiver be picked up on the other end.

"Hi Tommy. What's going on?" Tanya asked as she continued washing dishes. She knew that in all likelihood Tommy was just calling for some little thing, so there was no need for her to completely stop.

"Kim's out of it," Tommy said as Tanya placed a plate in the dish rack and turned off the water. This did not sound like one of his normal problems. It actually sounded like what she had been afraid would happen with Kim's first two pregnancies.

"What do you mean by out of it?" Tanya asked as she walked across her kitchen and picked up her keys. She then began searching around for her purse and other articles she would need if she was forced to leave her home.

"She's not responding to anything. She's just mumbling things," Tommy said as he looked down at her and then placed his hand on her chest, so that he could feel if she was breathing.

"Can you meet me at the hospital?" Tanya asked as Tommy let out a ragged breath.

"Yeah, but I have to get someone here to take care of Angie and Jase," Tommy said as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen, to grab the address book.

"Go downstairs and teleport someone there Tommy. You don't have the time to wait for them to be able to drive there," Tanya said as Tommy gulped. He had not wanted to hear those words from Tanya, because he knew just how serious it had to be.

"All right, I'll meet you at the hospital in thirty minutes," Tommy said as he opened the hidden hatch and dove into the Command Center to teleport the first ranger that could come there and watch Angie and Jase.

--------------

"Who'd you get to watch them?" Tanya asked as Tommy walked up next to her, carrying Kim.

"Trini. Jason took Alex and Mitchell to the park for the day. They'll drive up whenever they get home," Tommy said as Tanya nodded her head and reached over to check Kim's pulse.

"Has anything else happened Tommy?" Tanya asked, as Tommy shook his head no. Unlike Kim's first pregnancy there were no ranger duties to be done, so he didn't really know what could cause this.

"Her feet have just been swollen, but other than that nothing has been wrong with her," Tommy said as Tanya nodded her head and then walked to the front desk.

"I need a gurney and the first elevator up to the delivery ward," Tanya said to the head nurse as he gave her a defiant look.

"I'll carry her up there Tanya. It's not a big deal," Tommy said as the nurse looked over at the woman and his eyes suddenly widened. She taught his little girl's gymnastics lessons.

"The gurney, please," Tanya said as the nurse nodded his head and then headed to grab the nearest gurney. "She hasn't complained of any more discomfort that normal Tommy?"

"No, absolutely nothing, Tan. I promised that I would tell you something like that. The only thing that she has even said is that her back hurts, but it's been hurting for the past two months," Tommy said as he shifted Kim's position in his arms.

"Tommy, you know that we will probably have to do a C-Section," Tanya said as Tommy nodded his head yes. He was perfectly fine with that at this point, as long as the two of them came out of this safely.

"I don't care about that right now. I just want the both of them to be safe," Tommy said as he placed Kim on the gurney and took in a very shaky breath.

"I'm going to get her up there and do some quick scans to see what we can find," Tanya said as Tommy nodded his head and then followed her into the elevator. "Have you called your family?"

"Not yet, I don't want to worry them about anything," Tommy said as Tanya looked at him and he then pulled out his phone. He now knew that worrying them was the right thing to do, as he was never good at holding himself together. "I guess I need to."

"Yeah, I think you do. She's having this baby today unless something changes dramatically, Tommy," Tanya said as Kim grimaced on the gurney and the two of them looked down at her.

"I didn't want to hear that," Tommy said as Tanya nodded at him and gave him a weak smile as they arrived on the surgery hall.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound in the operating room and see how the baby is. In all likelihood, Kim just needs to have to baby and everything will clear up after she does, Tommy," Tanya said as Tommy nodded and watched her walk off down the hall. "I'll come out and let you know when you can scrub in, Tommy."

"Okay," Tommy said as he allowed the phone to ring at his parents' house.

"Hello," Martha said as Tommy gulped on the other end of the phone. He did not want to tell his mother this, but it looked like he was going to have to do that.

"Hey Mom," Tommy said, as calmly as he could manage, although he knew his mother would be able to hear the panic in his voice.

"Hey, Tommy. Are you all right?" Martha asked as Tommy let out a long sigh.

"I'm okay. I had to bring Kim into the hospital and Tanya is fairly sure that she is going to have to do a C-Section. Kim is not really with us right now," Tommy said, as Martha gasped and then began looking around the kitchen for her car keys and purse, among other things.

"Who's watching Angie and Jase?" Martha asked as Tommy looked around for a second before he answered the question.

"Trini," Tommy said, simply, as Martha could imagine how she had gotten there so quickly.

"I'm on my way and I'll go pick Angie and Jase up. They'll want to be able to see their new sibling," Martha said as Tommy could only shake his head no on the other end of the phone. They didn't need to see Kim while she was not with them. He did not want for them to have a reason to worry about Kim, at all.

"No, just come to the hospital. I told Trini that I'd call her when she wakes up and then she can bring Jase and Angie. I don't want them to see Kim like this," Tommy said as Martha could only imagine why Tommy was so concerned.

"You're not on another ranger team are you?" Martha asked as Tommy let out a laugh.

"No, we finally quit that a few years ago," Tommy said as Martha nodded her head.

"I'm going to pick up your father and then we'll be on our way to Reefside. Do you want me to try to get in touch with Kim's parents?" Martha asked as Tommy saw Tanya coming towards him.

"Yeah, if you would. I gotta go Mom, I'll see you when you get here," Tommy said as he hung up the phone and walked towards Tanya.

"We need to do a C-Section now, Tommy," Tanya said, urgently, as Tommy looked over at her.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked as Tanya looked over at him.

"It looks like the same thing that happened to Trini and you know that the only way she'll get better is if we go ahead and take the baby," Tanya said as Tommy nodded his head that he understood. He certainly was not going to argue with Tanya about this decision. He wanted for his wife and child to be fine and he did not care what it took to have that happen. "We might also have to do a hysterectomy."

"Tan…I know we aren't planning on having anymore children, but I still don't think she would want that," Tommy said as Tanya nodded her head that she had heard him.

"I know, but if she bleeds heavily, we have to make sure that we can save her. I need to know what you want me to do," Tanya said as she began scrubbing in and Tommy grabbed a bar of soap for himself.

"I want you to save her," Tommy said as Tanya nodded her head and had the gloves slipped onto her hands and Tommy was given some scrubs that he quickly put on over his other clothes.

"Then I'll do what I have to, to keep her alive," Tanya said as Tommy nodded his head and looked into the operating room, where Kim was already on the table and the nurse was just waiting for the procedure to begin. "I need you to tell me if she wakes up and says anything coherently."

"Don't worry about that," Tommy said as he walked to the head of the table and sat down in a chair that they provided. Although Kim looked peaceful, he doubted that was what she was feeling inside and all he wanted was for her to come through this.

"There is going to be some blood, Tommy," Tanya said as Tommy just nodded. He had never had a problem with seeing blood, but he knew that Tanya just wanted to give him a forewarning, in case it suddenly affected him in a different way.

"That shouldn't bother me," Tommy said as Tanya cut the first incision and Kim's eyes bolted open. "Hey, it's okay. You have to have the baby."

"I'm too weak," Kim mumbled as Tommy looked over at Tanya, who was busily working.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked as he stroked Kim's hair back and took in a deep breath of his own.

"All of my residual powers are gone…I'm too weak," Kim murmured and then her head slumped to the side as Tommy stood up.

"Dr. Oliver, please sit down," Sharon said as Tanya looked up at Tommy.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked as she continued cutting through the layers to get to the baby.

"Everything is gone," Tommy said, as Tanya looked up at him, completely surprised. From what she had heard, Tommy and Kim's powers held on longer than any other, so why were hers gone now?

"I'm hurrying, Tommy," Tanya said as she began to pull the baby out and Tommy sat down next to Kim again.

"Come on, Beautiful, stay with me," Tommy whispered as Tanya peeped over the curtain at Tommy.

"You have a girl," Tanya said with a smile as Tommy looked up at her and smiled a weak smile. "I'll close her up, she's not bleeding too heavily. It's probably just going to take her some time to recover."

"Hey," Tommy said as he walked over to where the nurse was cleaning off the baby.

"You want to hold her?" Sharon asked as Tommy nodded his head yes and he slowly picked up his daughter.

"Hey there," Tommy whispered as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, then looked back over at Kim. "Tan."

"Only time will tell, Tommy. Everything that I can do has been done," Tanya said as she pulled off her gloves. "Take her to recovery. I'll talk with you."

"Is she going to be all right?" Tommy asked as the three of them walked out of the operating room.

"It's her powers not her body that has been rattled. I don't know how long it will take her to recover, Tommy," Tanya said as Tommy nodded, as he let several tears leak out of his eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without her," Tommy said as Tanya nodded.

"I think it's just going to take some time, Tommy. She's not in a good place right now, you know how weak she was when her powers were drained," Tanya said as Tommy nodded. He didn't want to remember that, but he certainly did. "Why don't you go by the nursery and pick up your baby and then go visit Kim. She may not be with us, but she'll want to know that your baby is fine."

"Thanks, Tan," Tommy said as he looked around, a little bit lost without knowing how his wife really was.

"Tommy…how is she doing? Are you okay? How's the baby?" Martha asked as she rushed up to Tommy and he gave her a smile. Leave it to his mother to be able to pull him out of his own worries, with a babbled list of her own.

"Kim is having some problems, we kinda knew it was coming, we had just hoped it wouldn't be while she was pregnant, so no, I'm not fine, but the baby is," Tommy said as Martha gave him a hug and he squeezed her in reassurance. "Where's Dad?"

"Parking the car," Martha said as Tommy started towards the nursery and Martha followed him. "You want us to go get the kids?"

"No, I'll call Trini when Kim's awake. I don't want for them to see her like this; they saw enough when she was passed out on the couch," Tommy said as Martha nodded and Tommy walked over to the front of the nursery and looked at their little one.

"Which one, Tommy?" Martha asked as Tommy pointed to the baby that the nurse was holding.

"I need to get her, Tanya told me to go ahead and take her back," Tommy said as he walked over to the side and knocked on the door. The nurse then walked over and handed him the baby. "Thank you. Hey, honey, it's all right baby."

"You need some time alone with her, don't you?" Martha said as Tommy nodded and walked off towards Kim's room, as their child continued to cry softly.

"Hey, Kim, I got someone that I want you to meet," Tommy said as he walked over to her bedside and Kim groaned, then forced her eyes open. "Beautiful, you gave me a scare today."

"Sorry about that," Kim said as she tried to prop herself up, but fell back down as her stomach was extremely sore. "What did they do to me?"

"You had to have a C-Section, otherwise little one here might not have made it," Tommy said as Kim nodded and Tommy then shifted the baby into one arm and propped Kim up with the other.

"The baby is okay, right?" Kim asked as she leaned against his shoulder and he nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, she's fine Kim and you're better," Tommy said as Kim smiled up at him and held her close.

"It's a girl. We have a baby girl?" Kim asked as Tommy nodded his head yes and she reached over to where their baby had worked her hand out of the blanket. "Charlotte Amanda Oliver, how do you like your name?"

"She better like it after the hell we went through trying to think of one," Tommy joked as Kim just shook her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kim said as she closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep. She was completely exhausted and she was happier than she could have imagined. Their family was complete and although their last child felt that she had to make an entrance into the world, they both were happy that she was there. There was nothing that made them feel better than having their child by their side.

AN: I hope that you enjoyed this little one-shot. I hope that the ending is good enough for you, if not, let me know.


End file.
